White Fang
by C-huddy-H
Summary: Parce que ma mère est cruelle, parce que ma mère est une Mangemort, parce que ma mère est Bellatrix Lestrange née Black...


Voici ma participation au concours D'Ielenna (HPF): **Mes parents ces héros**

**Bellatrix Lestrange et sa fille**

**Règles :**  
_Mettre en scène dans une fiction la relation entre un personnage (ou deux ou trois, dans le cas de frères et soeurs) et l'un de ses parents (ou ses deux, c'est à dire papa et maman, ou les deux papas, ou des deux mamans, ne nous limitons pas !)._

_Les parents doivent avoir un rôle prépondérant, l'histoire doit tourner autour de leur présence (ou absence). Vous pouvez parler d'amour, de haine, de quotidien, de souvenirs etc. Seul le sujet des parents est contraint. Les parents peuvent ne pas être les parents biologiques, mais les personnages doivent partager entre eux une relation semblable, si par exemple une autre personne a élevé l'enfant (un texte sur Neville et sa grand-mère est par exemple tout à fait accepté dans le cadre de ce concours). Cependant, pour ne pas TROP ouvrir le concours, les liens enfant / parrain / marraine sans que le parrain / marraine ait élevé l'enfant seront refusés (Harry / Sirius, par exemple)._

_Tous les personnages et époques sont autorisés. Ce duo (ou trio) peut provenir de l'univers Harry Potter ou faire intervenir des OC. Le récit doit cependant être ancré dans le monde de Rowling._

_Le nombre de duos possibles étant infini, j'impose cependant la règle suivante : seulement deux participants pourront écrire à propos d'un même duo. Vous devrez annoncer la couleur en déclarant votre duo choisi dans ce sujet et lorsque le duo est nommé deux fois, il ne sera plus possible de l'utiliser pour les participants suivants._

_Comme le stipule le règlement d'HPF, les situations mettant en scène une relation incestueuse sont formellement interdites. Vous pouvez parler d'une relation à « sens unique » dans l'idée que le parent / l'enfant est mort / fou._

_Le texte devra atteindre minimum les 1000 mots, pas de maximum imposé._

_Tous les genres et rating sont acceptés (mais pas d'inceste, rappelons-le !)._

_Un grand merci à __**Lilimordefaim**__ et __**Catie147**__ pour leur correction, leur avis et leurs conseils._

**White Fang**

**« Les enfants commencent par aimer leurs parents ; quand ils sont grands, ils les jugent ; parfois ils leur pardonnent. »** _Oscar Wilde, Le Portrait de Dorian Gray._

Pas un regard, pas un sourire, seulement une indifférence glaciale. Bien loin de tout ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer durant toutes ces années, recroquevillée seule dans mon lit au fin fond d'un pays de l'est. Ce regard fou, ce teint blafard, ce corps squelettique, ne ressemble en rien à l'idée que je m'étais faite de ce que devait être une mère, ma mère.

La main de ma tante sur mon épaule ne fait qu'accroître ce sentiment de rejet que j'éprouve face à ton insensibilité. Tu passes à mes côtés sans prendre la peine de me frôler, et même si je reste de marbre, mon cœur se brise et ma gorge se noue.

La seule chose que j'aurais voulue après ces quinze années de séparation ne t'aurait rien couté. Un mot, une caresse, un baiser…

Es-tu déçue par l'image que je te renvoie ou n'as-tu jamais pris le temps de m'aimer un peu ? Ne t'ai-je pas manqué ou bien n'as-tu jamais simplement pensé à moi ?

Tu es là à tourner comme un lion en cage, attendant, impatiente, celui que tu appelles Maître, alors que moi j'ai envie de crier, de hurler, pour qu'au moins une fois tu te rendes compte que tu es la seule que j'ai toujours attendue.

Pour autant je ne bouge pas, je me tais, je ne fais que t'observer, imaginant encore une fois la vie que nous aurions peut-être pu avoir s'ils ne t'avaient pas enfermée. Je sais ce que tu as fait et pourquoi tu l'as fait, et malgré ce que les gens en disent, moi j'ai toujours eu l'espoir qu'à ta sortie, nous pourrions repartir de zéro. Après tout le destin ne nous avait laissé aucune chance dès le début, seulement quelques semaines pour apprendre à nous connaître, et déjà tu sortais de ma vie.

Je t'aime, ou du moins j'ai toujours eu l'impression de t'aimer. Oui, aimer l'image qu'une petite fille pouvait s'être fait de sa maman. Ces retrouvailles auraient dû être remplies d'amour, de joie, d'émotion et pourtant je ne ressens que de la déception et de la peur.

Oui, tu me fais peur à gesticuler dans tous les sens, à sursauter et à brandir ta baguette au moindre bruit. Je sens ma tante me serrer un peu plus contre elle, comme si elle aussi avait peur de toi. Elle tente timidement d'attirer ton attention mais toi tu n'en as que pour cette marque qui enlaidit ton bras.

Des larmes apparaissent, je les sens brûler mes pupilles sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Evidemment, c'est à ce moment-là que tu daignes poser tes yeux sur moi. Et c'est encore pire. Ce que je lis sur ton visage me donne l'impression d'avoir été poignardée en plein cœur. Du dégout. Voilà tout ce que tu as à m'offrir.

Tu t'avances vers moi, tel un faucon qui fond sur sa proie. Ta main droite agrippe violement mes joues et je suis pétrifiée. Tu plonges ton regard sans vie dans le mien et je regrette que mon oncle soit venu me chercher. J'aurais préféré ne jamais te revoir. Au moins j'aurais pu vivre avec l'image d'une mère aimante, et non pas avec celle qui tu me renvoies actuellement.

_« Aussi faible que l'est son père ! »_

Ces mots me tuent de l'intérieur. Je sens mes jambes faiblir et je lutte pour ne pas tomber. Finalement, tu relâches ta prise et retournes attendre ton maître. Je respire de nouveau, mais j'ai l'impression d'être morte. M'as-tu aimé un jour, ou m'as-tu détesté alors même que tu me sentais grandir dans ton ventre ? Etais-je déjà condamnée à être haïe avant même d'exister ? M'as-tu au moins prise dans tes bras lorsque tu m'as mise au monde ? M'as-tu baisé le front comme l'aurais fait une mère émue par la naissance de sa fille ?

Plus les minutes passent et plus j'ai de la peine. Non pas pour moi mais pour toi. Ne pas être capable d'éprouver de l'amour même pour son propre enfant doit être inconsciemment un fardeau lourd à porter.

Osant à peine bouger, je plonge discrètement la main dans ma poche et mes doigts se resserrent sur un morceau de papier déjà totalement froissé. C'est une photographie. La seule. Celle que je garde toujours avec moi depuis que tante Narcissa me l'a donnée. C'est ton portrait, mais tu ne lui ressemble pas, ou plus. Tu dois avoir mon âge, ou quelques années de plus, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que l'adolescente sur ce cliché n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Le sourire que tu y affiches est sans aucun doute le seul que tu ne m'offriras jamais. Le savoir, fait de cette vieille photographie défraîchie un trésor d'autant plus précieux.

Finalement je sens ma tante m'attirer en arrière. Il est temps de partir. Nous nous fondons dans l'obscurité sans te tourner le dos. Comme si, tel un chien agressif et fourbe, tu pourrais nous attaquer.

Alors que je relève les yeux vers toi, tu me fixes, et à la lumière des flammes de la cheminée, j'ai l'impression que ton regard a changé. Il n'est plus dur, il n'est plus vide, il est seulement triste, et l'espace d'une seconde je te reconnais. Je reconnais la femme de la photo, celle que je pensais disparue à jamais.

Une dernière larme vient me brûler la joue. Celle-ci n'exprime pas la peine, elle est plus profonde, c'est une larme de joie. Je viens de comprendre sans que tu n'aies besoin de le formuler. Tu ne me hais pas, tu te hais toi-même. Ce n'est pas que tu me rejettes, tu me protèges, de toi, de tes choix, de ton futur. La porte se referme et je peux enfin respirer.

Cette rencontre n'a pas été celle que j'attendais, mais à ta façon et peut être malgré toi, tu as su me prouver que moi aussi j'étais aimée.

Je suis assise au bord du lac de Durmstrang. Mes pieds glissent au raz de l'eau, et la brise soulève doucement mes boucles brunes. Le soleil a eu du mal à faire sa place au milieu des nuages, mais aujourd'hui il brille de mille feux. Cette fois je ne pleure pas, non pas par pudeur, mais seulement parce que je n'ai plus de larmes. Je ne suis ni triste, ni heureuse. Le monstre a disparu. Celui qui t'a rongé de l'intérieur toutes ses années n'est plus. Bellatrix Lestrange est morte. Je ne porte pas le deuil, du moins je ne le porte plus. Presque deux ans se sont écoulés depuis que tu es apparue l'espace d'un instant, pour finalement céder définitivement ta place aux ténèbres. Pour moi c'est ce soir-là que tu es morte, que Bella Black est morte, que ma mère est morte. Ce soir-là, l'adolescente sur la photographie s'est laissée mourir.

Un violent coup de vent vient finalement soulever la lettre porteuse de la nouvelle. Je ne bouge pas, je n'essaie pas de la rattraper. Elle ne me concerne pas, elle ne te concerne pas. La défunte m'est étrangère et je ne veux plus jamais penser à elle. La photographie, quant à elle, n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre. Tu es toujours là, les yeux rieurs, à me sourire. Je te contemple et regrette de ne pas avoir pu te voir plus d'une seconde. Malgré tout, je sais que tu as fait le bon choix, entre toi et moi, c'est moi que tu as choisi. Pour m'éloigner, tu as dû me faire mal, me briser le cœur, m'achever alors que j'étais déjà au sol, inconsciente. Avec le recul, je ne peux m'imaginer ce que toi tu as ressenti. Certainement la douleur de ces mères qui acceptent d'avoir perdu leur enfant à jamais. Cette blessure qui est invisible à la surface mais qui ne cesse jamais de saigner.

Ce soir-là, tu m'as sauvé du plus grand danger qui pouvait me menacer : **toi-même.  
**

**Note:**

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon petit OS

*White Fang est le titre original de Croc Blanc, c'était un petit clin d'œil à la scène où Ethan Hawke doit jeter des pierres à son loup pour qu'il parte afin de le sauver.

*Cette scène se déroule peu de temps après l'évasion de Bellatrix.

*La père est bien Rodolphus (que j'imagine faible et détesté par Bella car Voldy est sans doute son seul et unique amour ^^)

*Pour ce qui est du regard, je tiens à préciser que l'interprétation est libre. Peut être était il réel, peut être que sa fille n'a t'elle vu que ce qu'elle voulait voir...


End file.
